


one more?

by hobsta



Category: NCT
Genre: Anal, Eating out, M/M, Oral, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Pee, Rimming, Unreasonable amounts of cum, a lot of cum, a lot of porn, ass worship, he cries a lot, like a lot, poor baby, sorry mark i got carried away, toplucas, whinybttmmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobsta/pseuds/hobsta
Summary: lucas loves his baby, just hearing him cry in pleasure drives him wild to the point where he tries to make mark come as many times as he can
Relationships: lumark - Relationship, markhei - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	one more?

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first piece and yeah ik it’s probably not humanly possible to come this many times but lmao i got carried away ;-; i hope to post more thank you for reading!!💚💚

Tears rolled down mark’s flushed cheeks, dewy and pink in the dim light. His thin lips were splotchy and bruised from kissing. His low voice had pitched up a few octaves, high whines and hiccups leaving him, making his chest stutter. 

“Lucas...” he cried, his eyebrows knitted up in pleasure, his fingers twitching in near madness of his pleasure. 

“Lucas...” he repeated, the two syllable word had become a mantra for him. 

Lucas, however, was too busy to answer him, his attention fully onto Mark’s cock. “It’s like it’s crying,” Lucas thought, a small grin twitching from the corner of his mouth. The clear fluid was almost never ending as Lucas moved his hand up and down his pink cock. 

Cute, was all Lucas could think, all of this was just so cute. 

Mark’s eyelashes and cheeks were wet with his tears of pleasure, his small frame trembling. His cock, pink and angry and sobbing with precum, just begging to be allowed to release; all so cute. 

“One more.” He heard himself say, licking his lips as he saw Mark’s belly tremble. 

“Nooo...” Mark whined, pawing at Lucas’ larger hands, trying to push them away, yet feebly. 

It was like drugs, seeing Mark cum, and Lucas always tried to get his fix as many times, and as long as possible. His touch became feather light, his palm, slick with saliva and Mark’s precum, rubbed lightly over Mark’s tip, the reaction being a slight moan and a spasm of his hips. His index finger whispered over the underside of his head, pressing his fingernail oh too closely. 

“Lucas...” Mark whined, his eyes shut, sobs racking his splotchy chest. 

“Do it.” Lucas ordered, grabbing onto the base of Mark’s cock tightly, before slowly going up, keeping his grip. 

The sound that left Mark at that action made the fire in Lucas’ loins near unbearable, his cock twitched painfully in his jeans, and his stomach flipped so violently that he felt almost lightheaded, he could only growl in return.

Mark was now near hyperventilating, his sobs mixed with traces of Lucas’ name, fat tears rolling down his face, his hands shaking. 

“I’m going to... gonna... gonna” Mark mumbled, his taut belly pulled tight as his back arched, and he let out a long whine. 

His sounds always affected Lucas, whether it be a sigh or a pleasure filled moan, and in this case, Lucas was driven near madness. 

“Come. Come. Come.” Was all that his brain could think, watching Mark’s exhausted cock cum nothing more than dribble now. 

Sinfully, Lucas engulfed his cock into his mouth, groaning at the taste. The taste of cum, of his Mark. He could feel Mark’s hands tightly pulling at his hair, trying to get him off, yet Lucas brushed him away. 

However, as Lucas swallowed tightly around him, he felt a burst of something in his mouth. He froze, realizing that due to his overstimulation; Mark was peeing. 

In his mouth. 

Hearing Mark’s embarrassed cries in the background, Lucas disregarded that, and moaned deeply, something deep in him awakening, turning him mad. 

“More.” He thought, his large hand reaching up to cup Mark’s tear stained cheek, grabbing the tender flesh tightly, before raking his nails down his chest and sides, tightening his mouth around him the entire time. His nose was buried in his faint pubic hair, tickling against it, quickly backing up to relish in Mark’s tortured cocks spurts of watery pee, landing on his tongue and chin. 

“Sin.” He thought, smiling to himself, his cock throbbing so intense he could feel -no, he could see it throbbing through his jeans. 

“Baby.” He grunted, his voice too low for his liking, and he cleared his throat. Mark looked at him, his eyes cloudy with exhaustion, his hand lazily reaching up to hold Lucas’ hand. 

“Can you do it? One more?” He asked sweetly, caressing Mark’s knuckles with his thumb. 

Nodding, Mark turned around, taking extra care of not brushing against his cock, it being raw and shiny from overstimulation. When he settled on his knees, his arms hugging the pillow before him, the fire that had been quenched by making Mark pee was once again reignited. Heavily. 

Mark had basically just doused Lucas in lighter fluid, set him on fire, and then put him in a stone oven. Twice. 

“Fuck.” Lucas mumbled, licking his suddenly too dry lips. Mark was perfect, he realized, too perfect. His hole was pink, quivering from his previous pleasure, and ever so inviting. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck-“ Lucas repeated, his head now throbbing in time to his cock. 

Bending down, like a man entranced, he leaned in close, and ever so romantically; spat on Mark’s hole. 

Mark jumped, whining into his pillow, and Lucas palmed the pale supple flesh of his upper thighs, before licking from his balls up to his hole. Too entranced to hear the whines that would usually motivate him even more, Lucas lost himself into his hole. Hooking his arms under Mark’s thighs, he pulled him in close, oh so close, and desperately began to eat him out. 

The sounds, the lewd sounds of his lips popping against his hole, the slurping, the squelch as he dug his tongue inside his hole reverberated deep into Lucas, unable to hear Mark’s moans in tune to his tongue. Forcing himself to pull away due to the lack of air, Lucas dribbled saliva onto his fingers, kissing Mark’s hole throughout as he gathered saliva. 

“You’re so. Hot.” He heard himself say, and hoped that Mark had been able to hear. 

When his fingers had been properly lubricated, he slowly coaxed in his index finger, which was long in comparison to Mark’s, and thus he reached new places Mark’s fingers had been unable to, obvious from how Mark arched his back, jumping as Lucas grazed against a certain spot. Once again, his mind clouded over, and Lucas became once again intent on hearing Mark’s voice, his new high pitched, whiny voice, which acted like a switch directly to his cock. He pressed the pad of his finger tightly against the spot of flesh, and Mark reacted beautifully, his back snapping and new intense moans left him. 

“Cute. More. Fuck.” Lucas thought, slowly adding in his second finger. Now, he used both as a come-here motion, digging unapologetically against Mark’s prostate, with Mark desperately trying to edge away from Lucas’ unforgiving fingers. Wrapping his arm around his slender hips, Lucas pulled him in closer, his mouth kissing and adding saliva to his penetrations, to then sucking and biting on Mark’s supple bottom. 

“More?” He asked, his gut bouncing in pride as Mark quickly shook his head into his pillow, muffled gasps leaving him. 

Adding then his third finger, Lucas plunged them in deep as he could into Mark, pushing his hips subconsciously in time, his body desperate to get inside, yet he hadn’t been satiated yet. 

“Come.” He thought, a type like evil grin spreading across his face. 

He wouldn’t dare touch Mark’s painful cock, he wasn’t that evil, but the wet spot he could see under him showed that his cock certainly had the same idea as Lucas. Going in and out faster, always making sure to rub against Mark’s swollen prostate, Lucas groaned as Mark tightened against his fingers, sucking his fingers in deeper. His hole, pinker now, twitched in desperation, inviting him, teasing him. Yet Lucas wouldn’t, not until he saw Mark cum once again. And as his other hand scratched up the length of his back, Mark spasmed, a goopy trail of watered down cum leaking steadily from his cock. 

Forcing himself to slowly stop, Lucas reluctantly took his fingers out of Mark’s ass, not before doing a last swirl, trying to remember what the inside of Mark’s tight ass felt like. 

“Baby, are you ok?” He asked, gently turning Mark around. Near unconscious from exhaustion, Mark groaned, his lips were bruised beyond his natural shape, supple and red, and Lucas couldn’t help himself from landing a quick wet smack against them. He caressed his sweaty hair, his hand resting just behind his neck. 

“Baby.” He said, licking his lips in near desperation, “I need you to make me wet.” He said, almost feeling bad seeing Mark’s state. 

Nodding, Mark picked himself up, not before grinding his ass against the sheets, and Lucas saw, proudly thinking of just how desperate he was as well. Mark, with his shaky hands, quickly undid Lucas’ belt and jeans quickly, showing his eagerness. Trying not too seem too desperate, Lucas pulled his jeans and boxers down, cursing as the cool air hit his near burning cock. The haze in Mark’s eyes left him as he saw Lucas’ proud large cock, licking his lips as he scooted closer. 

Looking up at Lucas through his lashes, Mark nearly cooed as the larger boy then tightened his grip against the base of his neck. 

“Baby.” He grunted, feeling Mark’s breath against his cock. “Please.” 

Lapping at Lucas’ precum, Mark couldn’t help the high pitched groan as he smelled the manly musk of Lucas. His man, he grinned. 

Engulfing Lucas’ cock into his mouth, his pride swelled at the deep groans that he caused, which he chased with fervor. Licking up the sides, he held the base solidly, taking in as much as he could, which wasn’t much, he’d admit. He breathed in deeply, slowly lowering himself onto Lucas, his throat gurgling with saliva as he pushed past his limits. 

At the sight of Mark trying his hardest to take him all in, Lucas’ heart swelled at his attempts, pushing back Mark’s hair, rubbing his ear lovingly. 

“One more?” Lucas asked, while Mark let his saliva drip down the sides of his cock, rubbing it down the thick engorged base. 

Mark nodded, his heart skipping as he could almost feel Lucas deep inside him. Holding his arms out, Lucas smiled widely at the boy before him, his eyes nearly shining with heart shapes.

“Come here baby.” He giggled, hugging the petite boy, kissing his cheek lovingly. Mark giggled, before kissing Lucas deeply, the sensuous mood instantly returning. 

Wrapping his large arms around his waist, Lucas turned him around, to place him once again on his knees. Licking his fingers, he re-lubed his hole, groaning at the feeling of his finger slipping in. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed in. The heat that engulfed him inch by inch made him shake, electricity running through his body, and he had to force himself to still. He gritted his teeth, bearing until he could feel the slight wiggle of Mark’s hips, begging for more, and he’d slowly push in a bit more. This went on for a near painful amount of time, yet soon enough, he had bottomed out. 

A deep gust of wind which he had been holding flew out, the tightness of Mark’s ass making him dumb, relishing in the feeling until Mark’s hole quivered around him, inviting him to move. Draping over his back, Lucas bit Mark’s shoulder, smiling at the high whine that Mark let out. 

“Baby, Im going to fuck your guts.” He growled, his world turning hazy as he succumbed to his pleasure. 

Sobs were let out of Mark’s tired throat, his hair flopping back and forth as Lucas’ hips snapped against his. 

“Deep.” He thought, his mind mad with pleasure. “He’s in my guts. He’s fucking my guts.” He grinned, drool running down his chin, his back arching and legs shaking, unable to hold himself up. 

Collapsing, Mark shot up once again as his sensitive cock rubbed against the sheets. 

“L-Lucas..” he whined, reaching back, hoping Lucas understood what he meant. 

There was a quick pause, and Mark was now on his back, with Lucas towering over him. 

Lucas was so cute, Mark thought through his haze. His cheeks were dusted a deep red, his eyes shiny with pleasure tears, his lips puffed and hair messy, all cute, Mark thought. 

Pulling at Mark’s ankles, Lucas settled them until they just barely draped over his shoulders, their length too short to reach. Kissing his ankle, Lucas rubbed Mark’s hip before commencing his unforgiving pace. 

Now able to see his face, Lucas felt like he could pass out from the sight before him. Mark breathed out in short breaths, his lips parted oh so invitingly, and when Lucas would press in too deep, his head would reach up, exposing the tender sensitive flesh of his neck. Mark’s hands, jerky with his pleasure filled nerves, jumped from where they lay on his stomach, rolling up and down his sides lightly, driving himself near madness. 

Laying atop him, Lucas began to suck on his chest, the thin skin blooming into colorful bruises, the skin bursting as Lucas bit too roughly and small beads of blood pulled out, but Mark didn’t mind. Everything that Lucas did to him was unknown pleasure, it was like it would never end, his entire body felt clammy, dumb with pleasure, and he had to force himself to breathe, for his short pants would undoubtably make him pass out. 

Lucas was lovingly suckling the blush splattered chest of his lover, his hips snapping violently in instinct, and all he wanted at that moment was for this moment to last forever. Mark’s small arms wrapped around the span of Lucas’ powerful shoulders, digging his fingers into the damp hair on the nape of his neck, pulling at it lightly. 

“Mark. Come.” He groaned, his voice higher than what it normally was, and he felt himself draw close. 

Said boy replied with a high pitched sound, lewd and sinful, and Lucas’ belly flopped violently at the sound. Lifting up, he pushed Mark’s legs close to his head, admiring his lovers flexibility, before roughly pushing in, reaching a new depth. 

Short sobs left Mark as the pleasure was inscrutable, he would go mad if this continued, he thought. His hole fluttered, sucking in Lucas deeper, the pink flesh of his hole quivering in pleasure. 

“He’s still so tight.” Lucas thought in amazement, before his hips accidentally swirled inside. 

It was like a bomb went off, and Mark shouted as he came, twitching and whimpering, covering his blood rushed face, wiping away his tears, his limbs twitching as pleasure flooded every single nerve in him. He felt short bursts of piss and cum land on his stomach, and he relished in the near pain that it brought. 

Lucas was left dumb, reliving the motion again and again, going faster as he swirled, before cumming as Mark’s ass spasmed, tightly, oh so tightly, sucking in his cock. He felt his cum burst into Mark’s ass, a long shuddering breath leaving him. Pushing himself, he forced himself to go faster into Mark’s hole, short gasps left him as he overstimulated himself on Mark’s now slick walls. Mark now only hummed, too tired to react, his now limp cock flopping as Lucas pushed in quickly. A final, painful squirt of cum left Lucas, before he felt truly spent. 

Carefully drawing away, he knelt down to watch his cum drip out of Mark’s ass, the white pearlescent standing out against Mark’s flushed pink skin. Unable to control himself, Lucas stuck his tongue out and lapped up his cum, moaning at the taste, before sucking the rest out of Mark’s ass, his hole now loose and pliable to be prodded freely by his tongue. With his mouth full of his cum, he swallowed, and sat up, making eye contact with Mark, who playfully scrunched his nose. Smiling, Lucas kissed him, his puffed, almost prickly with pleasure lips, tickled against Mark’s. 

“You’re so cute.” Lucas mumbled into Mark’s sweaty neck, and Mark hummed, tightening his small grasp in Lucas’ thumb. His heart fluttered at the boy who was now trying to be his human-blanket, before starting to drift off. “Hey sweaty, we have to shower.” He heard Lucas say, and he pouted, holding his arms up for his tall lover to carry him to the bathroom. Lucas smiled cheesily, picking up his petite lover, kissing his sweaty hair as he headed towards the bathroom. “I stole one of Ten’s bath bombs, bro. You wanna use it?” He excitedly asked and Mark nodded happily. “Sure, dude.” He giggled.


End file.
